1000 Paper Cranes
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Hikaru will do anything to make Sai close to him again, including folding a thousand of seemingly stupid cranes out of his test papers. Will Hikaru's wish come true? COMPLETED!
1. Whispering to the Wind

Pairing : Sai - Hikaru (Yaoi/Friendship, you decide)  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer : Hikaru no Go doesn't belong to me

**1000 Paper Cranes**

_Chapter 1 : Whispering to the Wind_

**

* * *

**

It's the second year of the Sai-is-suddenly-disappeared-from-my-room anniversary for Hikaru. He went to Shuushaku's grave again as he did last year, that's the only place he could think of anyway. Hikaru brought some flowers with him; which he held tightly with his hands.

"Sai, this year I finally beat Yong Ha, can you see me? I want you to know how much I've improved. I'm no longer the weak Hikaru who has lack of spirit in Go, I can now catch up with Touya." He puts the flower down and stares at the grave for a few moment. "So Sai, please come back. I'll let you play more often; no, play every game." The multi-colour haired boy whispered with the blow of the wind as his answer. He then sighed and stood up.

Hikaru still couldn't admit the fact that Sai had left him, he thought that they would be together, forever. That's why he didn't want to listen to Sai's speech about he-will-disappear-soon topic. Sai is more like a brother to him than a wandering ghost who possesed him and made him fell into the world he is now in. Even though he's sometimes bothered by Sai's childish characteristic whom plead over Hikaru to let him play a game, cry when Hikaru rejected his idea or when he's sparkling in amazement of seeing something he never seen before.

Suddenly, he remembered a small talk in the Haze jr. Go Club, fairytale about something that would grant any wishes you want if you make, err... What is it again? Hikaru tried his best to remember what Tsutsui-san has told him. A keyword for him is 'crane'. How many do we have to make? Damn, why did he forgot such an important thing? Somehow, he thought it's a thousand but, that couldn't be, how come humans can bear to fold stupid cranes for a thousand times? How depressing...

So, he decided to call Tsutsui. That's what he thought he will be doing but, in the end, he came over to Tsutsui's home, it's been a while anyway.

_Knock knock!_

"Who is it? Ah! Shindou-kun!" Tsutsui smiled. "Come in!"

"Thanks..." Hikaru bowed a bit and get inside his house which felt quiet, apparently.

"You can sit down here first, I'm going to get something to drink."

"No, Tsutsui-san, you don't have to!" Hikaru said when Tsutsui has already gone then, a small noise came from the kitchen.

_"Hey, Tsutsui, who was it?" _Said a strangely familiar voice.

_"It's Shindou, do you remember him?"_

_"Shindou... Shindou..."_

_"C'mon! You forgot him already? Kaga, you slack!"_

"Kaga?" Hikaru tried to peep into the kitchen but, his action failed when his sight is blocked by something. "Damn, what is this?" He pushed that thing out of his way which is Kaga, unlucky for Hikaru.

"Trying to stalk or what? I'm here just for a visit, not ANYTHING else." Said the taller guy as he points his fan straight to Hikaru's forehead. "Gettin' taller again aint'cha? But you will never catch up with me, not your senior, at least."

*

Well, to make long visit short, Hikaru sat on his chair inside his room, sighing.

"A thousand... Paper cranes..." Hikaru stared at the papers he had on his table, which is his test papers, actually. He took one of those, ripped them into small pieces of square using a ruler. Moving his fingers slowly, fold here and there, he finished his first crane then, he put it in front of him to make him feels spirited. "Sai, soon I will bring you back... We will be together again. I will do anything to make my wish come true. So, just you wait until then." He said as he folds the ripped paper into his second crane... Hikaru's new desire just started...

* * *

To be continued

I can't bear writing a fic without Kaga in it

Reviews are soooooo much appreciated since they support me to write more...


	2. What it is to Make a Wish

Pairing : Sai - Hikaru (Yaoi/Friendship, you decide)  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer : Hikaru no Go doesn't belong to me

**1000 Paper Cranes**

_Chapter 2 : What it is to Make a Wish_

_

* * *

_

"Woah! What's with that sore eyes, Shindou?" Waya shouted in shock seeing black line under Hikaru's eyes.

"Eh... Hahaha, I didn't sleep well last night." He grinned slightly. In fact, he's been doing those cranes folding thing but he doesn't want to look stupid believing in a myth so, he didn't tell anyone. Hikaru had made so many cranes but he lost his count and has to count over and over again before he got an idea to write it on a paper. How depressing.

"Don't you have any tutoring game today, Shindou?" Isumi asked.

"Eto... I canceled it, for some reason."

"Eh?? Canceled? What reason could it be??"

"Nothing. See you later then, Waya, Isumi-san!" Hikaru ran fastly to his home, not wanting his friends to ask him more. He doesn't even care if he skip his match right now. His mind is just focused on one thing, _Sai _and 1000 cranes that he have to make, actually. So, without wasting more time, he just went straightaway to his room and sit. Continue to what he left off yesterday.

_"86 cranes" _Hikaru wrote. _"914 more to go."_

_"87." _Hikaru scribbled._ "I will finish it sooner or later."_

_"88."_ Hikaru continued to write down the number._ "Sai, we will meet again."_

_"89." _Hikaru counted._ "And for that I'll do everything."_

_"90."_ Hikaru still moving his hands._ "Anything!!"_

**

"What? You haven't see Shindou in this past one week as well?" Waya looked at Isumi.

"I wonder what's wrong with him. Wanna go and check his house?" So, they went to Hikaru's house to find that he wasn't there. His mom has been worry about him because of his behaviour change.

"I think Hikaru will be here in no time so, please just wait here. I'll bring some drinks and snacks soon." Hikaru's mom went downstair and left Isumi and Waya in Hikaru's room.

"This is..." Isumi opened his eyes widely. "Cranes? Is this what Shindou has been doing?"

Waya takes a look at Hikaru's table as well. "No way! This many?! He even counted it! Look, it's four hundred and fifty six already."

It took time some time before both of then snapped. "Could it be?! He's trying to make a thousand cranes?" Right at that time, the door's opened and Hikaru came.

"You guys..." He dropped his bag in shock. "What are you doing here?" He ran over to his table and covered everything.

"Shindou, a thousand cranes is just a legend. It's not true." Waya said.

"Shut up! You guys know nothing!" Hikaru yelled. "This is my only way to make S- I mean... The only thing I could think of..."

"It will NOT grant your wish, c'mon, Shindou! Don't tell me that you believe in fairytale? Instead of making a wish, why don't you work it out yourself? You can make that wish come true by yourself!"

"You know NOTHING!!! I CAN'T DO THIS BY MYSELF!!! Because... Because..."

"Because of what?"

"Because... I'm too demanding... That's a wish that I know wouldn't come true even if I work it out." Hikaru's voice start to weaken. "So, the only way I can think of is this."

"Shindou... What is your wish? What's couldn't come true?"

"Waya." Isumi puts his hand on Waya's shoulder, telling him to stop arguing. "Sorry for bothering you Shindou. I think we'll just go ba... Shindou?"

Tears fell from Hikaru's eyes, he clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "My wish to make my best friend comes back to me. He's really kind yet, I pay him back with selfishness... I regret what I did. I want him to come back!!!! But no matter how hard I try to find him, he just doesn't want to show up... He didn't even say goodbye to me... I want to apologize for everything that I did wrong, I want him to be with me again..."

"Uh-" Waya shocked to hear Hikaru's answer. "S-sorry." He bowed down.

"It's alright." Hikaru looks at the window.

"We'll leave then, sorry for disturbing." Then, both of them leave Hikaru's house.

**

"A myth..." Hikaru stared at 456 cranes he's done. _"What if my wish is impossible?"_

_

* * *

_

To be continued.

My grammar's sux eh? Reviews are appreciated^_^


	3. The Severed Wish

Pairing : Sai - Hikaru (Yaoi/Friendship, you decide)  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer : Hikaru no Go doesn't belong to me

**1000 Paper Cranes**

_Chapter 3: The Severed Wish_

* * *

_"What if my wish is impossible?" _Hikaru gone blank, staring at the stack of papers on the table without any emotions. _"Then what is the point of making all of these?" _He picked one of those messy-folded cranes and stared at it for a few minutes then, he put it back where it truly belong and burried his face on his soft, comfortable bed.

The door opened.

"Hikaru? Your friends already left?" His mother asked while adjusting the tray on his hand. "Hikaru?" Noticing that her son doesn't look well, she puts the tray down and walks toward him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just need a rest." Said Hikaru with an almost dying sound, making it likes a whisper rather than a speech.

"If you have a problem, you can talk to me."

_"You said that, mother. But you didn't know what's happening, you will think that I'm crazy if I tell you all of those. _Mom, I need a time to be alone." Hikaru still didn't want to look at his mother's face.

"Okay." His mother left the room and closed the door softly.

**

It's been 3 days for Hikaru without touching his almost half done cranes. He played Go poorly, without any concentration, sadness reflected on his eyes. His voice was not as loud as ever and he never shout anymore. Even his rival, Touya Akira feels curious about Hikaru at the moment.

"It'll be better if you moved to 17-4 rather than 14-5, you can attack from both sides." Touya said that as he waited for Hikaru's objection but, he just witness another weirdness in Hikaru. Hikaru just nodded. "Shindou, I know you can think of this move. Why don't you move here?"

"..."

"Shindou? Shindou!"

"Uh! Yes!!" Hikaru snapped from his little world.

"What happened to you? You're not your usual self." Touya glanced at him.

"Touya..."

"What is it?"

"Do you believe that 1000 cranes can grant your wish?" Hikaru asked something that Touya never imagine he would.

"Of course not! It's just a myth." Touya, was a very logical person, apparently.

"I see." That blond guy bowed his head down in disappointment. "Then how about wishing to a falling star?"

"That's another lie."

"So, there's no reason to continue- Ah, anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." Hikaru stood up and walked away.

"Shindou..."

**

"I'm home." Hikaru said as he walked straightaway towards his room.

"Eh? Hikaru? Skipping your lunch again? You'll be sick!" Hikaru's mom answered but Hikaru had already closed his room's door.

Shindou Hikaru sat on his chair, still staring at the cranes he's done. Doubtfully, he took a single paper, put it on the table again, took it again, put it again. He never been so miserable on his life. Even though he said that Sai existed on his Go still doesn't toss the fact that he want to meet Sai again. Sai... Did you miss me as much as I did? Again, he shed tears of sadness. Hikaru has been a crybaby since the day Sai was gone. And for the countless time he thought about how much he missed Sai. And he's sure the world missed Sai's Go. Because he's the best player. The best teacher and...

_His_ best friend.

* * *

To be continued

Mmm... I'm not sure this is enough to describe Hikaru's sadness. I hope my English is better to describe something completely...


	4. A Wishing Heart

Pairing : Sai - Hikaru (Yaoi/Friendship, you decide)  
Rating : T  
Disclaimer : Hikaru no Go doesn't belong to me

**1000 Paper Cranes**

_Chapter 4: A Wishing Heart_

Nn... Sorry for the late update... I really don't know what to write, so I juz petrified in front of the monitor... And I've been writing a fic for Kaga Tetsuo's birthday.

And yeah, I made Hikaru really hopeless here *slapped by fangirls*

_

* * *

_

Hikaru wiped his tears slowly from his eyes. His voice was still shaking, though. After taking a deep breath, he sat on his seat in front of the table and focusing his mind on one thing only.

"No matter how slight the chance is, I will do it." He took one piece of paper and start to fold it when suddenly there's someone knocking on the door.

"Hikaru, your friend is here." His mom called.

"Friends?" He didn't think that that's Isumi nor Waya since he just scolded them a few days ago.

"Shindou." That voice is...

"Touya!" Without any delay, Hikaru rushed to put everything on his table inside his drawer. "W-what are you doing here?" He asked without turning is head.

"What are you hiding?" Touya said as Hikaru's mom closed the door softly.

"Hiding? I d-don't understand what are you saying."

"Does it anything to do with that cranes you're talking about earlier?"

"Jeez! You're acting like a stalker all the time!" Hikaru turned his face, exposing his sore and red eyes to Touya.

"Your eyes."

_"Damn." _He can't run away anymore. "Yeah, I haven't got any good sleep lately but what does it has to do with you anyway?! And yes, this is the cranes I've talking about! Thanks to you, I've lost my count again!"

"Shindou, I never know that you believe in this sort of things. So, I think you have some good reasons for doing this."

"Sigh. The only reason I do this is for Sai."

"Sai?! Do you mean-"

"Sai, my best friend. He disappeared 2 years ago."

"So, Sai is not... you?"

"You can sort of say that. He was the reason why I start playing go when I met him, stop playing go when he left and continue again when I realize that- _Crap, I said too much._" Hikaru stopped all at once and looked at Touya's shocked face. "I'll tell you later about this. I promised. Now if you don't mind please let me finish my job."

"But Shindou!"

"Touya...!" Hikaru pushed Touya outside his room and banged the door. (omg, he's so cruel)

**

Day changed over days, all of the dirt and dust covered Hikaru's goban inside his room. No one ever disturbed him again since the day Touya came, which Hikaru greatly appreciated. He didn't have to hide everything anymore. And so, on his hands, he held his 998th cranes...

"Just one more." As soon as he finished his 999th one, he took a deep breath and when he was going to pick the last test paper on his desk...

Everything went black.

And when he opened his eyes, he wasn't in his room anymore.

"W-where is..." Hikaru looked at the objects surrounding him. None of these seems familiar enough to catch his attention.

_"Hikaru."_

"Sa-Sai! Is that... you?! Where are you?! I want you to come back, Sai!"

_"We're too far away now."_

"But Sai, I'm sure we'll meet in no time!"

_"Hikaru, I'm sure the time will come when we'll meet." _Sai appeared in front of Hikaru. _"Until then, I'll wait."_

"As soon as I finished my cranes, we'll-" Sai's last sentence brought Hikaru back to the reality, where he was holding his 1000th cranes, he doesn't even know when he finished it but... Yeah, it's undoubtly his 1000th. His last cranes that brought him in front of Sai and brought him back to reality.

**

That's what hapenned some years ago when Hikaru is totally desperate about finding Sai. Right now, he's standing in front of the retired Touya Meijin who called him for a game. Hikaru sure that he has be a worthy opponent for him. He sits down and media starts to take videos.

We can see a fan is on Hikaru's right hand.

And something that we couldn't see on his shirt's pocket. Yes, that is...

His 1000th crane.

**~: O W A R I :~**

**

* * *

**

I'M DONE!!!!! Please guys, don't kill me, I know the last chapter is not as good as the first one. Esp the beginning...

I'm sorry once again... I'm stuck and couldn't find any ideas...

Terribly sorry...^^"


End file.
